


For each other

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Their shared imperfections make them perfect for each other…





	For each other

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Follows directly the last part of my ["Let's have cake together"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/637643) series!

_“I… I think we need to talk.”_

Merlin’s word had made Percival froze. Everything was going smoothly until he had let his hands wander on Merlin’s backside… Had he broken the charm?

“Percy… I… There are things I need to tell you before we continue this.” Merlin said, taking Percival’s hands in his and leading him to the couch.

Percival let out the breath he was holding. Merlin wanted to continue.

They sat on the couch, Merlin still holding Percival’s hand.

“I… I really liked kissing you, you know, but… “

Merlin hesitated for a second. Percival didn’t know what to expect so he grasped Merlin’s hands tighter to encourage him.

“I’m asexual.” He finally said in a breath.

“Oh.”

Percival knew it wasn’t the most literate thing he could have said but too many feelings were crossing his mind at the moment. Asexual… A term that was still a little foreign for Percival but himself wasn’t really fond of sex… Was he asexual, then? And what will happen with Merlin? Was a relationship still possible?

“Is… Is it a problem?” Merlin asked, letting go of Percival’s hands, leaning slightly away from him, too.

“No… no! I’m sorry! It’s just… “, Percival realised how his reaction could have been interpreted. He had to explain everything to Merlin. He didn’t want a misunderstanding to spoil everything.

“It’s just that… This word… Asexual. What does it mean exactly for you?”

Merlin looked at him, frowning.

“It means I don’t do sex.” He answered curtly making Percival realised he had once again made a mistake.

“Merlin… I’m not judging or anything. It’s just that, I’m not into sex myself but I never thought about being asexual. I just thought I was… Strange? Not like everyone else…”

“Not being like everyone else isn’t necessarily a bad thing, you know.” Merlin’s tone was softer now.

“I know… It took me some times but I realised it. Being different is ok, it’s what makes you, you. But hearing you saying you're asexual made me realise how I never really put a name on what I feel and… I don’t know…”

“Hey, if you don’t want a label, you don’t need one, you know.”

Merlin had come closer again and their knees touched.

“I’m asexual. I’ve identified as one for years and I feel comfortable with this identity. To be precise, I’m asexual and homoromantic. These words helped me accept myself… If you don’t need that, it’s ok, too.”

“Homoromantic?”

“I’m only romantically attracted to men.”

“Ok…”

“Percival… Now that we know we both don’t like sex, can we go back to kissing as it seems we both enjoyed it?”

“That seems like a great idea… No butt touching, though…”

“Oh… I quite like that in fact. I just didn’t want you to get carried away and make it even more awkward to stop you later.”  
Percival smiled, relaxing finally.

“Great… Because I think I’m definitely Merlinassromantic!”

“Silly!”

Merlin whacked Percival head just before kissing him again.

Percival knew they would need to talk about what they liked or not later but for the moment he only wanted to focus on how perfect it felt to kiss Merlin.  
 


End file.
